Existing client-based backup systems make copies of files from one or more client computers and store the files in backup storage. If a client requests a stored file from backup storage in a backup system, perhaps because the client's original file was changed or corrupted, the backup system may search the backup storage for the requested file and present the requested file to the requesting client.
As the number of files increases, the likelihood that file corruption will occur in backup system storage increases. Problems such as hard drive malfunction or failure, accidental deletion, or filesystem corruption may cause file corruption in backup system storage. If a backup system or an administrator thereof notices such corruption, the administrator may need to manually request a new copy of a file from a client. In doing so, the administrator may need to manually look up file information to determine which client may happen to have the file. As the number of clients grows, both the problems of file corruption and the problems of finding and replacing corrupted files also grow. One solution to these problems may be to make one or more copies of backup system storage. However, it is inefficient to make one or more copies of backup system storage. Moreover, making copies of backup system storage may simply propagate a corrupt file. It is also inefficient to manually look up file information to find one or more clients that may have a copy of a corrupted file.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data backup and restoration technologies.